


Dollar Signs

by rtaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Gas Station AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Multi, Pining, Raywood, Romance, Slow Build, micheoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtaf/pseuds/rtaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones, a kid in his mid twenties, works at the gas station where he sells the winning lottery ticket to a customer named Geoff Ramsey. The lottery that somehow better and worsens his life. He returns to the small building around a year later by accident and after a bit of trouble, meets Michael again. Things hit off when Ray, a mutual friend of both men, gives them each a push in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so excited about posting this story, you have no idea. It has been so fun to write and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I have!

Geoff has a lot of money. Enough so that he’s classified as rich. His money comes from both hard work, and that time he won the lottery. It’s not like he asked to win, it was definitely unexpected for the first and only time he’d ever purchased a ticket. He’d been on his way to work when he needed to stop for gas. It was a little place, out of the way but not far from the one he usually went to. He’d missed the turnoff point to go to his regular joint and decided to just roll with it. 

When he was at the cash and saw the cutest looking guy he’s ever seen, he got drawn in. Easily buying a ticket, a coke and three packs of gum just to admire the kid a little longer. It’d felt weird but whatever he’s allowed to silently find this guy attractive. When he payed he’d remembered to look up from the debit machine at the guy’s name tag, admiring what minimal tattoos were on his arms as Geoff’s eyes trailed up to the boy’s t-shirt.

Michael, the tag had read. He honestly believes he’s remembering wrong because he has the worst memory. Geoff could definitely believe that his brain was just substituting the name for another because there’s no way he remembers that after a full year. When he’d stepped back to leave with his purchases he made sure to return the smile the boy was shooting his way. Michael had wished him good luck in regards to the ticket while Geoff had wished him a good day, and meant it.

His friends were anything but supportive when he told them, asking for their cut since they've always been there for him. It’s bullshit and he thinks they’re fucking around until they don’t leave it alone. Of course he refuses to just give them money, because that’s a dumb reason. He didn't and never will owe them anything for being his friends. When he gets into several fights he ends them all the same phrase, “if you have a problem with me, leave. I’m not paying you to be my friend.”

He expects them to smarten up, snap out of whatever weird spell they've fallen under and apologize. That everything would go back to normal.

But it doesn't. He ends up alone.

 

It’s a hard transition from Geoff The Popular Guy to Geoff The Miserable Bastard. He stops telling people about his winnings after that, choosing to push past the whole debacle and shut himself out for fear of it happening again. Until he meets Michael Jones for the second time, and confirms his name. If he thought their first encounter was unexpected, he was in for a surprise at their second. 

Like the last time, he’d missed the turn to his gas station, this time at the fault of traffic.

He gets to the other place and fills his car up with gas, then heading inside to pay for it, he laughs quietly under his breath at the thought that the guy might be there again. He could have been, for what it’s worth, because it’s around the same time frame as his last visit, but he’s not at the counter when Geoff walks in. 

No, that’d be too easy. 

He’s not sure why his heart clenches in his chest but it does and he’s confused on how he’d somehow gotten attached to the stranger after just one meeting. Geoff pushes the thought off and walks up to the lanky, tired looking man at the counter. He stands there, slightly slouched over, in an ill fitting t-shirt and black square framed glasses. 

His hair is mussed, but to be honest, Geoff could've stood to run a comb through his own. He feels bad for judging him somewhat harshly and offers a half smile at the guy while he pays, even though he knows that it’s impossible that the guy could tell what he was thinking.

“How long have you been up?” the man asks, flipping the question around and honestly making Geoff feel a little self conscious. He reassures himself mentally that the guy, Ray, as his name tag displays, is probably just trying to make a little conversation while Geoff’s transaction goes through. 

He figures he’ll humor him with a response, he's got a couple of minutes to spare.

“Why? Do I look that tired?” he asks, withdrawing his card and sliding it back into his wallet.

“Meh, you’re not bad. Have you seen my dark circles, man? No one here’s judging you,” the kid replies with a small smile.

The self deprecating humor is right up Geoff’s alley, so he offers a smile of his own in return. “You don’t even look that bad, a few hours sleep and I’m sure you clean up just fine.”

Ray fixes his glasses back to the bridge of his nose after he leans down to grab the receipt.   
“Thanks man, nobody ever thinks to compliment the gas guy.”

He stands up, handing the paper to Geoff and Geoff tries to read his tone, “was that being serious or?”

“Hm? Oh, what? Yeah. Like, we don’t get too many customers but most of the ones we do seem to forget I'm human too. Trust me, we get some major dickwads in here.”

“Oh,” Geoff frowns, thinking of how annoying this job must be in comparison to his. His work probably deals with more stupidity but there’s probably a similar level of attitude given to the cashier. Also, with this job the people are more in your face, which Geoff would not be able to deal with without a little bit of physical violence.

"How do you stand it here?"

Ray shrugs, leaning against the counter with his hip.

Geoff nods and starts walking towards the door, "well, I hope your day isn't as shitty as the rest. If anyone gives you trouble lemme know and I'll stick it to them," he says, only half joking. He raises his fists in a boxing stance, the plastic bag swinging in his grip.

Ray chuckles and nods, waving goodbye as Geoff lowers his hands and steps outside.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Geoff needs gas he makes it a point to stop by Airy’s. He’s finally taken the time to learn the name of the station, much to Ray’s delight. 

“Hey, I just noticed what the name of this place is and shit man, Airy’s? You've got some competition off on Trentwood,” Geoff comments.

Ray takes a minute to mentally scan the area Geoff’s referring to and lets out a laugh. “That’s a good one, man,” he admits, it’s actually the first time anyone has made a joke in comparison to the depot and the bra store, Aerie.

Geoff smirks and grabs a pack of gum to add to his order. 

“My friend owns a Chevy," Ray says after a pause. "You know what he keeps in the glove compartment? A copy of the bus schedule," he tells Geoff so matter of factly that the man barks out a laugh.

“Alright then, what kind of car would you get? A ford?”

“Gross. Also, who could afford that? Haha, two for two,” Ray jokes and Geoff rolls his eyes, a smile on his face nonetheless. 

“Nah, but seriously, I don’t know... probably a Corolla.”

“Didn't picture you as a Toyota kinda guy but- wait, yeah that suits you,” Geoff teases. Watching Ray’s face change into a pout and then a frown.

“Fuck you,” he replies, flipping Geoff off with both hands and shaking them for added effect. “I don’t need some nice ass car I just need something that will drive," Ray adds, and the smirk on his face shows that Geoff doesn't need to worry.

They're interrupted by the door opening and a girl walking in. Her dark hair with light streaks bounces behind her as she walks with confidence. Ray hurries up with Geoff and when he's paid Geoff steps to the side.

She picks up a few granola bars and walks up to the counter. "Can I also get the thing for the car wash?" she asks, pulling out her phone as she talks.

Ray nods and responds, "sure." He scans the bars and then starts tapping in the correct code. It's a little difficult since he can't seem to remember the last digit so he pulls out the notebook he keeps on the shelf underneath. He flips through it and Geoff rounds the corner, taking a seat on the stool beside Ray.

He's probably not supposed to be here, but it can wait till this customer leaves. 

Ray reads through his and Michael's messy handwriting, looking for the code.

She points at Ray with her blue polish chipped nails and frowns, "why won't you go faster? It can't be that hard to type in a couple of numbers."

Ray's eyebrows furrow and he looks up, opening his mouth to respond but Geoff beats him to it.

"Have some patience, he's not even taking that long. And even if he was, you can't just treat him that way," Geoff says angrily, but the girl continues tapping away on her phone.

"Hey, I'm serious. Apologize," Geoff orders, standing up from his chair and rounding the counter. He stands perpendicular to her and uses his looming height over her as an advantage. Ray takes the opportunity to finish the code and ready her bill.

"Huh? Oh, um..." she looks Geoff over, presumably sizing him up and weighing her chances of getting away with it.

"Sorry. I don't know any more about this stuff than you do. My bad," she apologizes lamely, turning back to Ray. She pulls out her credit card and he hands her the machine to do her transaction.

Geoff turns to him too and even though they both know it's half assed, Ray nods. "It's okay, thanks for apologizing though," he says, printing her receipt and circling the code on the bottom. "Just tap this into the machine and it'll let you in," he instructs, handing it over.

She removes her card and takes the receipt. Spinning on the heel of her shoe against the tiled floor and walking out much quicker than how she came in. Ray puts the notebook away and drags the stool closer to the counter.

"I see what you meant about people being dickrubs or whatever. How often does that happen?" Geoff asks, breaking the silence.

Ray shrugs, thinking it over as he plays with the pen in his hand. "I dunno like at least once a day. Maybe not like that, could be a snide comment, or it could be worse. Trust me, that was nothing compared to some customers."

Geoff frowns, "what if someone got physical?"

Ray seems caught off guard at the question but peels a sticky note off the side of the register, "got the number for 9-1-1 right here, man," he says, trying to lighten the mood with a joke. "Hopefully I won't ever have to use it because I'll probably be beaten to a pulp before I get the chance."

Geoff's frown deepens and he catches sight of the time on his watch when he looks down. He realizes he'll have to leave for work soon, even if it's awkward to leave in the middle of the tense moment.

"I hope the same, Ray. Be careful, okay? I gotta get going but... yeah," Geoff trails off, taking his items and backing up towards the door.

"For sure, Geoff. Thanks, by the way. You didn't need to do that."

 

Just like that, Geoff and Ray slip into a comfortable friendship. Geoff happily switches from the other gas station to this one. He enjoys the easy conversation in the mornings and finds himself taking trips as often as possible just to chat with Ray.

It’s secretly a blessing, because he wouldn't ever admit it to Ray, but it’s so nice having a friend and the visits leave him something to look forward to during the week. He appreciates the company but keeps it to himself for fear of the inevitable taunting and mockery.

“You’re gonna start wasting gas just coming to the gas station,” Ray jokes, “you’re keeping the business alive. But please, feel free to continue. I’m working... to buy a car... to get to work.”

Geoff chuckles at the joking lightheartedness Ray's provided about the reality of the the kid's situation. He takes a deep breath before changing the subject. “Ray, buddy, uh... weird question-”

“Shoot,” Ray interrupts, grabbing the rag from the shelf beneath the counter and running it across the sticky surface of the top.

Geoff rolls his eyes, quickly getting to the point, “do you know a Michael that works here?” 

“Yeah, he’s my coworker. Of course I know him, Geoff. Not to mention the fact that we kind of live together.”

“Oh. Uh, like together together?”

The look of despair on Ray’s face comforts Geoff, causing him to look relieved, which doesn't go unnoticed.

“Geoff, are you trying to tap that?” Ray asks, breaking out into a grin as he tucks the rag beneath the counter, leaning forward on his elbows and looking up at Geoff.

“Ray I swear to god-” Geoff starts to say, reprimanding his friend, but is interrupted once again.

“That wasn't a no,” Ray sing songs, “oh my god, I can’t wait to tell Michael you have a crush on him.”

“No, no, no. I don’t have a crush on Michael, I don’t even know him. I just remember that he has ginger-y curly hair and tattoos.”

“I don’t believe that. Well, about the crush part. When did you see him?”

“About a year ago.”

“Oh fuck, Geoff if you think you're in love with his spring curls, you’re gonna wanna see his summer haircut. You gotta talk to him. I’m sure you guys will hit it off.”

“What are you my fucking wingman? I just want to talk to him about something.”

“Hell yeah, I’m cupid, baby! Hold on, let me go get his schedule, you can take a picture.”

Geoff sighs, it’s no use fighting Ray once he gets an idea in his head. Taking a picture of the schedule with his phone, Geoff agrees to come by when Michael’s on shift. He promises Ray he’ll keep him updated, even though he swears his intentions are anything but hitting on the guy.

 

When Saturday rolls around it has Geoff rolling off of his leather couch at five pm, and walking into his bedroom to get dressed. Ray had given him the times Michael worked and had told him that he wouldn't say a word to Michael about Geoff’s plan to visit.

He pulls on a gray undershirt followed by an oxford blue button up. He rolls the sleeves up halfway, securing them to the upper sleeve so they’d stay put. His jeans come next, quickly slipping into them while hobbling over to the bathroom mirror to check his hair. Geoff combs his fingers through it quickly, untangling a loose knot or two along the way, before heading out.

The radio keeps him company for the ride over, working hard to fill his head with lyrics instead of over thinking. It only works for so long, though. When he pulls up he shuts the radio off and grabs his keys, cutting the engine before pocketing them.

He probably won’t even remember me, and who’s to say he’ll even care? Geoff thinks to himself, tapping his fingers anxiously against the steering wheel as he debates whether or not to get out of the car. Fuck it, he gets out of the car and shuts the door behind him, walking into the depot with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Geoff doesn't see anyone at the counter in front of the two people in line. He stands behind them and leans against one leg as he tries to peek at the cashier. Yep, that’s Michael alright.

That’s when an unsettling feeling starts to develop in Geoff’s stomach. What was the point of this anyway? They wouldn't hit it off immediately like he and Ray had, right? What exactly did he expect from this. If anything he should be somewhat upset at the boy for selling him the ticket that turned his world upside down.

Before he knows it he’s staring the boy right in the face, his brown eyes staring somewhat interestingly back at Geoff’s blue ones. 

“Can I help you?” Michael asks with an amused expression, “or are you just appreciating the view? Cause feel free if it’s the latter.”

Geoff snaps out of it, back into reality and chuckles at his awkwardness, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry, uh, fuck,” he apologizes and realizes he has nothing to buy and therefore no reason to be at the counter.

In a bit of a panic he grabs a bag of chips from the rack beside him and slides them across the counter, trying to play it cool.

“Okay…” Michael draws out, taking the chips and scanning the bar code quickly. “Is that all?”

Geoff almost nods his head yes, but notices the selection of beer in the freezer to his right and decides to treat himself. He reaches for one and ends up subconsciously grabbing two. Might as well just go with it.

He returns to the cash, handing the bottles off to Michael one by one. This is his chance to say something, anything.

“So, how long have you known Ray?” he ends up asking.

Michael’s eyebrows shoot up momentarily in surprise before a look of realization crosses his features. 

“Ohh, you’re Geoff, aren't you? Ray told me you were coming but I didn't think it was you since you don’t match his description of ‘desperate old guy with a huge gay crush.’”

He chuckles when Geoff’s mouth falls open. “Don’t worry, he’s joking, he also said you’re a great guy and he didn't tell me who you’re falling for so it’s fine,” Michael reassures, brushing it off with a motion of his hand.

Ray is so fucking dead, Geoff decides, fingers curling into a fist as he digs his nails into his palm. It doesn't do much harm, they’re pretty much down to the nub anyway since his nervous habit includes biting at them.

When Geoff is silent Michael carries on, “uh, but to answer your question, Ray and I have been friends since high school.”

Geoff nods thoughtfully, picturing what the two boys would have looked like back then. He studies Michael’s features again and pictures chubby cheeks on the kid and less facial hair on Ray, shrinking them down a few inches as well.

“Must have been quite the ride, then. If you’re still friends after that hell,” Geoff replies, settling on rolling with the subject.

“Oh you bet, and that’s $10.45 please.”

Geoff digs some change out of his pocket to buy them some time, counting it while they talk.

“So, has Ray said anything else about me?" He asks awkwardly. Somehow he's lost control of the conversation and has no idea where it's headed.

“Nah, but dude he thinks you’re really funny. If your crush is on him I’d tell you to go for it but I think he’s got his eyes on someone else,” Michael tells him, a reassuring smirk on his face.

Geoff chokes on air, letting out a small cough before righting himself. Jesus Christ, what’s with these two and trying to hook him up.

“No, no, definitely not Ray. Hey, wait how come he told you but not me? Besides I’m way too old for anyone around here.”

“No way, you don't even look that old,” Michael counters, accepting the change from Geoff. His curls bobbing as he shakes his head in disbelief. He dodges the question about Ray, figuring the guy will tell Geoff himself if he asks.

“Half your age and add it to what you are now, I’m at least that,” Geoff replies, watching Michael do the quick calculation in his head. Twenty five divided by two is 13.5, then add that to twenty five…

“You don’t even know how old I am, but uh I guess you’re around thirty seven, in that case,” Michael says.

Geoff nods, that’s… exactly his age, fuck. Why does the difference have to be so large? It makes him feel old.

Michael slaps his free hand down, “damn, dude. Well, that’s not bad though, I’m down for having an older friend.”

Geoff thinks he’s misheard. This is only their second interaction and the first one Michael remembers. Even he and Ray didn't happen this quickly. “So we’re friends now? That was fast,” Geoff says, taken aback at how easily accepting Michael is being. 

“Yeah, sure, dude. I mean if Ray likes you then you’re obviously not a piece of shit since Ray only really talks to like five people, including his mom.”

Geoff smiles as Michael hands him his bag of unnecessary purchases. 

“Well Michael, I guess I’ll get going but uh, nice meeting you and shit. Say hey to Ray for me.”

“Same, Geoff and alright will do,” Michael replies, reaching out and shaking Geoff's hand across the counter. The handshake is firm on both ends and Geoff admires the contrast of Michael’s pale skin against his.

His smile feels plastered on his face as he turns and exits the gas station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update because I felt like the first part was so short you couldn't really get a feeling for the story. Hopefully the two together are enough to do that job.


	3. Chapter 3

Although his days tend to be more enjoyable with the two boys in his life, Geoff still finds himself bored out of his mind at work. It’s depressing to be at the same job for five years, doing something he doesn’t even like doing, tech support. Especially since it’s not a very social job. He’s at his desk for the whole day except for if he needs to use the bathroom or retrieve his lunch from the fridge. 

When he’s not at home or visiting Ray and Michael, he’s at work, sitting in his cubicle. It’s an upgrade from his boss a few months prior because of his tendency to get clients who stay on the line for extended periods of time. _“But you don’t understand Mr. Ramsey, the red light is blinking! I cannot have this in my household; the cats don’t like it. Maybe I should just throw this dumb thing out.” “Ms. Jacobs…. Ms. Jacobs! Just tap it and the light will turn off.”_

Or the rare occurrences where there really is something wrong and he has to walk them through a complicated series of windows. It’s not exactly preferred but he enjoys the privacy to some extent. Luckily his hours aren’t too bad and he’s allowed to cut someone off when it’s time for him to leave. It’s the only other thing he’s grateful for about his job, besides the cubicle.

At home, he’ll sit in front of the tv with some home cooked chicken breast, watching CSI or whatever else was on that caught his interest. Tonight, he’s cracked open one of the bottles of Blue that he’d gotten that night he talked to Michael. It’s an alright brand, not his favorite, but it’ll do the trick. He takes his first sip and appreciates the flavour, a little fruity but well balanced. The tv draws him in again when the character on screen says something about having everything but feeling like it’s nothing.

Ugh, next, he decides, grabbing the remote and flipping channels. He’s not in the mood to learn any life lessons tonight. He’d rather sit around and numb his brain with some sort of mildly entertaining program and alcohol. Geoff brings the bottle back up to his lips and takes a nice long drink as he browses, settling on a documentary about space. 

The visuals are soothing and his throat tingles when he pulls the bottle away, leaving a slightly sweet aftertaste.

He learns a bit from it, although he’s not sure if he’ll retain the information that superclusters are clumps of galaxies that can span several constellations. Not that it’s not terribly interesting or anything, but when his stomach growls for food, he wanders into the kitchen to figure out a meal. As he rifles through the pantry, he lets his mind wander. 

His hand lands on a box of spaghetti and he decides to work with it. Grabbing a pot, he fills it up with enough water and brings it over to the stove. He turns the heat up and leaves it to boil. Geoff wishes he had something else to do beside drink himself into a stupor, but nothing else seems appealing.

It’s practically a tradition to reserve two nights a month for making himself feel like shit and letting his stress get to him. He stirs the pasta, slowly, deep in thought. Placing the lid back on the pot so it boils, he lets his mind drift away from work stress and back to Ray and Michael. 

The two men are currently the most entertaining things in his life. He wonders what they’re up to at this hour and if one of them is on shift. It isn’t just them who work at the station, the schedule had a third person listed, but he’d never bothered to go in at a time when Michael or Ray weren’t working.

If they are at work, he hopes they’re okay.

 

Ray bites at the inside of his lip in concentration as he mashes the circle and square buttons on his controller. His thumbs are beginning to hurt from how hard he’s hitting the plastic buttons, but he doesn’t relent. His right forefinger holds down the right trigger as his character fights back against Michael’s.

“C’mon Ray, just ease up for a bit, fucker,” Michael pleads angrily.

“No way, I’m winning this whether you like it or not,” Ray replies, leaning away from Michael in anticipation of being kicked or hit. The other man tends to try and play dirty sometimes.

Ray's eyes hurt from staring at the screen in the dimly lit room for the extended amount of time they've been playing. When Michael’s character stumbles and Ray’s shoves it’s fist in their face, he recognizes that his hard work will not go unrewarded.

"Fuckin... gotcha," he mutters. landing the final punch and claiming victory in their match.

"Motherfucker," Michael shouts, dropping his controller and lunging at Ray. Pinning his friend to the couch with his body and using his hands to shake Ray's head around.

"Was it worth it Ray? Was it?" Michael asks, stopping his movements to watch Ray's reaction.

Ray tries to push Michael off of him while he laughs. "Yeah it was worth it, you're taking it like the loser you are," he says, sticking his tongue out.

Michael rolls his eyes and gives Ray's right cheek a firm closed finger slap before getting off of him. 

"You're so annoying," he comments halfheartedly, standing up to go shut off the xbox and switching the TV settings back to cable.

Ray just laughs again from his place on the couch and pumps a fist in the air. After soaking in his victory for a minute he picks up Michael's controller and sets his own down on the table in front of him.

"So, what now?" Ray asks, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels.

"I dunno, a movie? I'm not ready to go to bed yet, I'll end up waking up early and I'm so not down." Michael says, stealing the remote and typing in the movie rental channel.

After a few minutes they decide on watching Lilo and Stitch, out of pure boredom and the fact that it's one of the only movies on the dvr service they haven't seen. Michael retreats to the kitchen to get started on the popcorn and Ray gets them drinks from the fridge while the opening credits play. They finish roughly a few seconds after the first scene starts.

"Okay, that guy literally looks like a dildo," Ray comments, walking into the living room and grinning at the main villain on screen. He sits down on the couch and Michael follows suite.

"What the fuck, Ray?" Michael asks, but despite the odd commentary, starts laughing.

The scene changes to another bad guy, far larger than the last and shaped like an egg. It makes Michael laugh a bit harder. He looks like an alien version of a giant sized chaud.

"Couldn't shove that in your ass if you tried. He'd get stuck," he retorts and Ray barks out a laugh.

"Hey, fuck you man, maybe my ass is large and in charge," Ray jokes. "You haven't seen my gaping wide asshole in action."

"Ew. Alright, I'm done. Let's just watch the movie," Michael says with a fake shudder of disgust.

Ray smiles and turns back to the characters onscreen. It's quiet for a minute as the scene plays out. 

"But for the record your ass is probably as small as your dick."

"Michael, no!"

"Michael, yes," Michael mocks, enjoying how the teasing is getting to Ray. "Like 99%."

"You've never even seen my dick so this doesn't matter," Ray says, pretending to take offense. They're fooling around like assholes, but from the corner of his eye, he sees some shooting back on the screen. 

Just like that it's got his attention again.

"Does it, Ray?"

"Shh.. I'm trying to watch," Ray answers, blowing off the question and putting his hand over Michael's mouth.

 

"How the fuck are they not getting arrested?" Ray blurts out a few minutes later.

"It's a kids movie and the girl's like five, Ray. They aren't gonna come bust a five year old."

"That's bullshit, man. This is why I don't trust the police, or the government."

 

Michael chuckles and rolls his eyes. "Shut up, asshole. You said you wanted to watch."

 

In the morning, although slightly hungover and somehow still tired, Geoff stops by to see Ray.  
His body feels somewhat well rested but his droopy eyes can barely stay open. He looks at Ray through his half lidded gaze and manages a half assed wave as he walks up to the counter and slumps over it, letting out a whine.

Someone coughs and clears their throat to his right. It startles him, since Ray's in front, not beside him and he doesn't remember seeing anyone else in the small building just a second ago, when he walked in. He lifts his head off the counter and looks over at the man standing tall beside the counter. 

"Uhm, hello sir. Are you alright?" The man asks, concern laced in his tone as he tries to piece together whether he needs to call the police or not.

Ray tries to shoot him a reassuring glance but isn't able to meet Ryan's eyes. He opens his mouth to vouch for Geoff but finds his voice dying at the back of his throat the longer he looks at Ryan. Swallowing heavily, he watches the scene unfold in front of him, trying to keep his laughter to a minimum.

Geoff looks at the guy and furrows his eyebrows as he tries to figure out who the hell he is without straining his vision to read his nametag. 

"Ray," he whispers a little too loudly, causing said boy to stifle a laugh. "Who is this guy?"

"I'm Ryan Haywood, the manager of this station," the man introduces, holding out a hand to him. Geoff pulls himself off the counter and composes himself a little, attempting to shake off the sleepiness before taking the man's hand in his and shaking it firmly.

"Geoff Ramsey, uh, regular customer of this station," he says, pulling away from the shake once he's responded.

"Yeah, sorry about that Ryan, Geoff's a friend- but I promise he doesn't do this often! He's usually more... put together. Sort of," he explains, finally finding the words to add to the conversation.

Both men turn to him and while Geoff flips him off, pretending to itch at his nose, Ryan studies his face.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it then," he says, and just like that his calm demeanor is back and he's shooting them both a friendly smile.

Ray lets out a sigh of relief. The man is pretty intimidating, and especially since it's employee review day. He wants to stay on Ryan's good side because he really needs this job. He'd be mad at Geoff for potentially ruining that except he's pretty sure Ryan wouldn't do that to him. Hopefully if it had boiled down to that, Geoff would have fought for him. He seems like the type.

"Alright, carry on. Don't mind me, I'm just going to be over here," Ryan tells them, gesturing to the box of granola bars about a foot away that need unpacking. "Ray when you're done with him, come over and help me, please."

"Sure thing, boss," Ray replies, turning back to Geoff and watching the man take out his wallet. 

"A full tank? Jesus, Geoff," Ray mutters, punching something into the register. "Anyway, what's up, man? You look like you didn't sleep well."

"I didn't," Geoff mumbles, trying to keep his tone low so their conversation isn't overheard by Mr. Manager.

"Does it have something to do with your hangover?" Ray asks, turning the screen so Geoff can see the total.

Geoff opens his wallet and pulls out a few bills. It's close enough to the total that he declines the fifteen cents in change with a wave of his hand.

"How did you know?" Geoff asks, only semi seriously since he's sure there's a million things giving him away.

"Your breath for one," Ray replies, pocketing the fifteen cents while keeping an eye on Ryan from the corner of his own.

"Smartass," Geoff comments, checking his breath by cupping it in his palm and confirming that it does smell of the alcoholic beverage he indulged in last night.

He only hangs around for a few more minutes before leaving Ray to his duties. As a spur of the moment decision Ray scrawls his and Michael's numbers on a receipt and slides it across the counter and Geoff grins, pocketing the paper and promising to text them later.

"See ya," he says, hearing the door close behind Geoff.

Ray looks down at the metallic counter and unconsciously lets his mind wander, completely zoning out.

"Blah blah blah handsome guy blah blah blah make out with me," Ryan says and Ray blushes fiercely. He must have heard that wrong.

"Huh?" he asks, dumbfounded.

Ryan gives him a puzzled look, confirming his suspicions that he's heard wrong and oh god, why does he make Ray's heart speed up like this?

"I don't know how much clearer I can make that, Ray. You feeling okay?"

He reaches out and puts a hand to Ray's forehead, which is of course warm from the man's embarrassment. "You look a little flushed."

Ray cringes internally at himself. Sure, Ryan's touched him before, not sexually or anything, but only recently has Ray realized how gay of a crush he's got on the man.

"That man didn't slip you something, did he?" Ryan asks, eyes narrowed and tone skeptical.

"No, no sorry, I'm okay- just didn't catch what you said. I was thinking about something else- but it won't happen again," he elaborates quickly.

"Look around, you're not exactly in high demand. Take five minutes to relax, get your head together and then you can help," Ryan says gently, pulling him over to the stool behind the counter.

Ray feels stupid for being so weird but maybe he is coming down with something. He closes his eyes and leans his head against the back wall, underneath the cigarettes. Not even a nap, there's no time for that. Just a few minutes with some peace and quiet and he'll be better.

Ryan walks over to the sleeping employee, deciding that waking him is important, even though part of him would rather let the kid sleep.

"Ray," Ryan said, loud enough to stir Ray from his rest. He shakes the lad's shoulder lightly, rocking his arm so he'll wake up.

"Hm? Oh god, oh did I fall asleep. Ry, why didn't you wake me up?" Ray asks, rubbing at his right eye under his glasses.

"I just did and you're fine, you needed the rest. How are you feeling?" 

"Better," Ray replies, a slight blush dusting his cheeks and a mirror one on Ryan's as he uses the man's outstretched arm to pull himself up.

"Alright," Ryan grins, "let's get back to work then." He leads Ray over to the display and they get to stacking.

 

Michael turns up the dial for the volume in his car, bumping along to the bass of a cool indie song on the radio. He's out for a drive, going to the store for something for dinner. He doesn't know what he's craving but he'll figure it out when he sees it.

It's a bit stupid to take the car when he could have just walked, he realizes as the cars start to slow in front of him and the light switches from yellow to red. By the time he finally gets to the store he's almost regretting the decision to come. It's taken longer than it needed to to arrive and he's way too hungry to think clearly. 

He's about five feet in the store when he spots the sushi display. Perfect. He grabs two containers and jogs over to the express lane. Paying the twenty eight dollars with his card and high tailing it outta there. It'll be a nice surprise for Ray because even though Michael's a fan of sushi, Ray's obsessed with the fucking raw fish.

On the way out the automatic doors he passes someone who looks a lot like Geoff and does a double take to make sure it's not really him. It's a bit disappointing when he realizes it's not his bearded friend.

The more he thinks about him, the more Michael realizes he likes Geoff in a way that's stronger than friendship.

Let's face it, he was practically head over heels for Geoff the second he laughed at one of his car puns. A deep full bellied laugh and not just an awkward one made by a stranger who just wants to pay for their bugles and get out.

He didn't know right away but he knows now and fuck, if it isn't weird that he has a crush on a guy not only older than him but clearly out of his league. Christ, Geoff's already got his life together, he doesn't need Michael in there, screwing everything up.

A car horn honks and snaps him out of his thoughts. He's standing in the middle of the parking lot with a blank look on his face. Quickly, he shuffles out of the way and gets into his car, shoving the key into the ignition.

What the fuck is he supposed to do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to revive this story. :)

The urge comes on so suddenly, given the moment, that Ray stumbles back both mentally and physically. Luckily, it goes unnoticed by the only other man in the shop. Ray's heart beats so heavily he can hear it in his ears, slowly turning red as the blood flows up to them.

He wants to kiss Ryan.

It's not a surprise, given the fact that he's always had feelings for the man, but making such a spontaneous decision is just what today has in store, apparently. He rounds the corner of the display to where Ryan is facing, pushes off with his left foot and steps closer to the man. Unfortunately, he misses his target. Ryan turns around at the same time and their bodies collide together loudly.

Ray loses his footing for a moment but Ryan's arms are there to steady him.

"Ouch. You've got to be more careful, Ray," he says, much like a parent disciplining their kid.

Ray could die, right here and now. He pictures the funeral in his head, friends and family gathered around his open casket where he's facepalming and stiff backed.

"Oh, um yeah my bad. Sorry," Ray apologizes, taking an extra step back when he backs away, for good measure.

He turns around and lightly curses under his breath. What he doesn't expect is soft chuckles from behind him and a hand on his shoulder. He faces Ryan once more as this time the manager is the one to close the space between them. Ray swallows thickly and finally meets his crush's eyes.

"Just kidding," Ryan says with a smile and Ray's eyebrows furrow at the oddity of the statement. 

Has he been caught? Goddammit. Without meaning to, his mind kicks into overdrive and flashes several quick instances of him being fired on the spot. Well Airy's, it's been nice knowing ya.

"I think I know what's going on here," Ryan's words cut into Ray's thoughts.

Alright well, if this is the end better make it worthwhile, Ray decides. Feeling a surge of confidence flow through him once more he leans forward and upwards a little. Taking better aim this time as he presses his lips against Ryan's.

It's a quick peck and nothing more. He pulls back and Ryan's hand finds his shoulder a second time. Ryan opens his mouth but his eyes flicker over to the large glass windows of the station, as if he's suddenly realizing where they are.

"This is... incredibly unprofebsion- unprofessional. Let's talk later," he spews quickly, with a flub in between.

He retreats hastily to the back room in a blushing state and Ray is somewhat proud that for once it's not him that's left awkward and embarrassed. Even though he would've enjoyed a different answer, Ray understands Ryan's work mindset is probably on and how it's what's preventing them from pushing the conversation any further.

At least I've still got my job, Ray thinks happily. Walking back over to the counter and taking a seat.

 

Ryan doesn't return for at least fifteen minutes and when he does, he can barely make eye contact with the younger man. Thankfully, the day's almost over and Ray begins packing stuff up for the end of his shift.

Ryan steps outside and leans against one of the walls beside the pumps until Ray comes out and locks up. His backpack feeling heavier than it is. Ryan walks over and takes his free hand, as Ray's other one pockets his keys.

He leads Ray around the side to his car and his eyes flicker back and forth between the man's own right and left ones.

"Hey," Ray says softly, their faces inching closer, "come here often?"

Ryan lets out a shaky exhale that's half laugh half nervousness. He decides he's waited long enough and, still holding on to Ray's hand, cups his cheek and leans in, shutting his eyes.

Ray takes a few seconds to process that, fuck yes, this is happening. The kiss is more passionate while the first was just to test the waters. He sucks Ryan's bottom lip into his mouth and has to refrain from smiling when the small fuzzy beard Ryan's got going on, tickles his chin.

It's not much longer before he needs to pull away and catch his breath. He inhales and exhales through his nose, trying to subtly get his breathing rate back to normal. Ryan rests his forehead against Ray's but doesn't bother trying to hide it, taking a quick breath and exhaling through an airy laugh.

Things are finally falling into place, Ray realizes, beaming internally.

 

 

After a month of his visits to see each other in store and otherwise, Ray’s gotten tired of seeing Michael and Geoff shooting nervous doe eyed glances at each other. He corners Geoff before he leaves their apartment one night.

"You gotta make a move so you two can stop dancing around," he tells Geoff in the most serious tone he can muster up.

Geoff doesn’t want to admit to it right away but his eyes betray him. Dropping down to the floor, they break away from Ray’s gaze. 

“What are you waiting for, man?” Ray asks, his voice is calm but caring. Geoff knows he means well but can’t help feeling forced into saying what’s been preventing him from asking Michael out on a date.

“What if he says no? What if I'm too old?" He blurts out. "What if he says yes and it doesn't work out?”

“Then whatever,” Ray replies without missing a beat. He doesn’t seem like the type to just bounce back from something like that but, Geoff listens to what he has to say. “You guys move on. We all stay friends and even if it gets awkward for a little while at least you’ll know it was worth a shot.”

Geoff registers the maturity in the statement and looks up at Ray like he’s grown a third head, “where did you get all this wise crap?”

Ray laughs, breaking the tension. He pats Geoff on the shoulder, “I started watching this show Degrassi by accident one morning. They marathoned a few episodes from twelve to three and- hey! Geoff, where are you going? It’s rude to walk away when someone’s talking to you, y’know!”

 

 

“Hey Michael, can I ask you something?” Geoff asks, trying to keep his voice steady. He’s finally worked up the courage to ask Michael out, or so he thinks. 

“Do you wanna...” One look at Michael’s face and he chickens out halfway through, “...hand me a pack of cigarettes?”

Michael’s face falls and Geoff want to hit himself, slap himself across his own goddamn face because he’s worse than a fucking teenager. What kind of an asshole is he?

“You don’t even smoke, Geoff,” he replies bitterly, only the tiniest bit amused. He’d been hoping for a question more important than that.

“Uh, yeah, you’re right. I just talked myself out of asking you something else,” Geoff admits, figuring he owes it to Michael and to himself.

Luckily, Michael isn’t a pussy and forces him to finish. “But you don’t know what I’m gonna say so I’d finish that sentence if i were you. Don’t cut the ignition before driving the car,” Michael says, making up 

Geoff lets a smile slip and shakes his head “oh yeah keep up the car humor, that’s charming as fuck. But, uh, will you go out on a date with me?”

Michael nods slowly, a smile creeping onto his face. “Thank god that’s where I thought this was going because I was about two seconds away from just asking you myself.”

“What, really? Why didn’t you?” Geoff asks, pouting. His heart pounding in his chest as he realizes he’d potentially embarrassed himself when he hadn’t even had to.

“Wanted to see if you’d really do it,” Michael answers simply.

Geoff takes the time to register the fact that Michael might have just agreed to go out, with him, on a date.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yeah, duh," Michael replies, as if it were that obvious. After all, they had hit it off with after only a few of Geoff's trips.

Michael thinks back to his realization at the grocery store and chuckles. He should have known his good karma would cash in.

"You're good company," Michael adds as an afterthought. As if needing to justify his agreement to go out with the man.

Geoff's eyes shine brightly at the kind words. It feels like it’s been too long since he's heard that.

Geoff tries to collect his thoughts so they can plan it out. Phrasing it like, “so, out for coffee or your place or...?” 

He leaves it open ended and Michael hums it over. “My apartment is kind of shitty at the moment to be honest, we really gotta clean it up soon. Let’s do coffee on Gouin.” 

Geoff knows the street he’s referring to, the small café occupying space between the bank and clothing store is terribly cheap, which matches the quality of the brew.

“You don’t wanna go somewhere a little nicer?” Geoff asks, trying to sound polite. 

“Unless you’re offering to pay then I’m good. I work at a gas station, Geoff. My life is cheap," Michael says flatly.

Geoff frowns slightly, watching Michael’s expression change as well. 

“I’m kidding, dude. You don’t have to pay for me it’s fine, I can always bum some cash off Ray if you wanna go somewhere a little cleaner,” Michael amends, suddenly looking nervous as if Geoff might just drop the whole thing altogether.

“No, y’know what, Treats is fine. Anywhere will be fine as long as we get some time together,” Geoff replies, hoping he doesn’t come off as creepy or clingy.

Michael grins, jotting his number down on the back of the receipt and handing it back to Geoff. He lets his hand linger over the man’s for a few seconds before pulling away. Geoff folds the paper over twice and tucks it into his jeans pocket.

“See ya, Michael.”

“See ya, Geoff.”

Michael waits until Geoff's out the door before pulling out his phone to call Ray.

"Hey, what's up?" Ray answers, and Michael can sense a hint of concern in his tone. It's not often Michael calls him, let alone from work. They're more text-happy people.

"Oh, nothing... just calling to let you know that I got a date with Geoff," he says, not being able to help the smile spreading on his face.

"Oh good, it's about time Geoff finally grew some balls," Ray so eloquently replies. 

 

Geoff gets to the small shop a few minutes after their planned meeting time. Michael isn't there yet though, so he's not worried. He starts ordering himself a cup and turns around when someone taps his shoulder from behind. 

"Hey, you made it," he greets with a warm smile, appreciating Michael's cherubic face..

Michael grins and nods in response, "yeah, sorry, was having a bit of car trouble. It's all good now."

Geoff nods in understanding and turns back to the barista to finish his order. She reads him his total and asks if that's all. He turns back to glance at Michael. The kid looks put together, sporting an off yellow cardigan with jeans dark enough to contrast his auburn curls. It suits him.

"What would you like, Michael?" Geoff asks, before he can even think about what he's doing. He panics inwardly at Michael's confused expression. 

"You don't have to pay," Michael starts saying, but the barista clears her throat and gestures for him to get on with it. He shoots her a look but turns back to Geoff.

"Nah, but I want to. Go for it," Geoff tells him, and Michael relays his order of double double to the girl. She sighs and calls it out, typing it into the register before reading Geoff his total for the second time, now including both drinks. 

Geoff taps his card against the machine quickly to pay and they make their way over to the side waiting for their coffees. Michael scuffs the floor with his shoe. 

"You didn't have to pay for me, now I feel guilty," he tells Geoff, looking down at the crusty tile beneath their feet.

Geoff rubs the back of his neck and looks out the window, "don't worry about it. I wanted to."

The air between them is awkward and Geoff starts to feel like maybe this was a bad idea. A different barista walks over with their coffees in hand and shoots them a smile, "you guys are the cutest couple! Have a nice date."

Geoff shoots her a tight lipped smile, because she's just being polite, and Michael chuckles, accepting their drinks with a "thank you."

He spots a table for two by the window in the front and leads the way, taking a seat with his back to the wall. Geoff slides into the chair across from him and picks up the cup labeled with his older. He takes a small sip and sets it down, trying to think of a way to start the conversation.

He thinks about what Michael said earlier and decides to go off of that. "So... car trouble, huh?"

Michael snaps out of his daze of looking at Geoff's fingers curled around the coffee, and looks up at the man's face instead. "Hm? Oh yeah, just had to loosen a few bolts, throw it into left and then tighten everything up," he explains as if it was so simple Geoff could do it.

"You could quit your job and become a mechanic," Geoff jokes, impressed by Michael's knowledge of cars.

"Nah, I'm not that good. It's more like, I've picked up a few tips from many visits to the car shop," Michael says, lifting the lid off his coffee and bringing it close to his face. He blows on it and then replaces the lid before taking a sip.

"Hm," Geoff replies in acknowledgement. It's a small hum to fill the short silence. He takes a drink too and figures he can let Michael do some talking.

"So uh, Geoff, what do you do? Like, for a job and stuff. You come around a lot and I guess I never really asked."

"I'm a technical support representative. Pretty exciting, huh?"

"Sounds like a nightmare," Michael comments, playing with the plastic tab on the lid of his cup as he watches Geoff's reaction .

"Most of the time. But it's a pretty secure job with good pay so I stick around," Geoff replies, realizing that it sounds like he's trying to convince himself more than Michael.

"Well, I guess I'm not really one to talk with my shitty minimum wage job but I believe that no one should keep their job if they're unhappy. A guy like you could quit and find something better. But hey, who am I to tell you what to do," Michael says. Taking another sip of his coffee to hide the fact that he's afraid he's pushed the conversation too far.

"It's definitely a valid point but I don't even know what I'd move on to do... Nothing really holds my interest anymore."

"C'mon, you don't have any dreams from when you were a teenager? I'm calling bullshit on that."

Geoff chuckles at Michael's sudden interest in his life. It's kind of nice having someone worry about him for once, instead of the other way around.

"I guess... I'd love to just travel. Maybe not sell my house extreme but to go on a roadtrip for a few months, spend a while without all of this. Y'know?" He asks, gesturing around the shop with one hand.

"Yeah, that sounds really nice. I figured you'd say something like that, actually. You seem like the type that gets tired of doing the same thing every day," Michael says, having thought about Geoff's answer when he first asked the question.

"Not really," Geoff comments. "This is all hypothetical. I'm moderately happy with where my life is right now. With you and Ray and my... work friends," Geoff confesses, tacking on the last part after a second thought.

He doesn't want to spill everything yet.

 

It's an hour and a half later when they finally leave the café. The conversation had flown smoothly and after the somewhat personal start, had shifted on to much lighter topics. Geoff was thankful for it. Talking to Michael was easy, it felt so natural. They might as well have been two friends catching up after losing touch for a few years.

Michael holds the door open for him and Geoff chuckles, taking a bow and thanking him as he straightens up and walks through. Once they're outside he grabs their cups and tosses them into the nearby trashcan. 

"Well Michael, this was a good um... date," Geoff says, hesitating on the last word.

Michael's chewing on his lip, trying to slide the button back through the hole on his cardigan. He looks up when Geoff starts talking.

"Yeah," he says, smiling toothily. "This was really fun. Let's have the second one soon, okay?"

Geoff returns the smile with raised eyebrows. He'd completely forgotten the possibility of other dates coming after this one. It's been way too long since his last relationship. He stands there and Michael takes a step forward, coming very close to his personal space bubble.

Geoff finds himself in Michael's arms and laughs, wrapping his arms around Michael's shoulders because of the height difference. It's a friendly hug that even though he initiated it, makes Michael blush. A few seconds pass and he pulls away, waving goodbye as they part ways and start the drive to their homes. 

Geoff can't seem to wipe the smile off his face.

 

 

Things were going well, at least Ray thought. Until they were interrupted by Michael. His fist banging against the door causes Ryan to make an awkwardly painful expression that Ray swears he never wants to see again.

"You should let him in, it's fine," Ryan says sympathetically. "I'll take this as my queue to leave. I should be heading home now anyway." Glancing over at the clock on the tv terminal.

Ray smiles sadly and nods, going over and opening the door to let Michael in. Michael walks in with a grin on his face that just grows wider when he spots Ryan walking up to them at the doorway.

"Hey, Ryan. You're leaving so soon? Don't let me interrupt, you guys. My bad."

"It's alright I just need to," Ryan squeezes around Michael and out into the hall. "I'll call you, Ray," he says with a smile, and that's his goodbye.

Ryan closes the door behind himself, the apartment suddenly quiet as Ray sulks internally. He'd been hoping to get or give, whichever came first, a kiss goodbye. Of course Michael couldn't have waited an extra few minutes before barging onto the scene.

He feels like a mother, not mad just... disappointed.

"Soooo what was that all about? You get lucky?" Michael asks, eyebrows raised suggestively and a smirk playing on his lips.

"Goodnight, Michael," Ray bids, shaking his head with a small smile as he retreats to his room. Closing the door behind him he flops down onto his bed, belly first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely finishing this fic up. Lots of drama in the next chapter so get ready!

_geoofff_  
_i miss you_

_I'm sorry is this the wrong number? This can't be THE Michael Jones?!_

_fuck off_  
_it's so boring today  
i only had 1 customer and i've been on shift for 4 hrs already!!_

_Don't you have games on your phone or something?_

_yeah and i've played them all  
they're boring too_

_Aw poor Michael_  
_Idk just text me  
I'll keep you company_

_yeah that's proving helpful :P_

Geoff skims over the text and rolls his eyes fondly. Alright, maybe Michael's being a little brat about it, but he can imagine the dullness that comes with the job. At least here if Geoff gets lonely he can wander out and talk to some of his colleagues in the break room. Michael just has himself and some snacks.

Geoff checks the time on the wall and decides that leaving an hour early would not be such a bad decision on his part. He probably won't even get caught because if he locks his office with the light on people will assume he's working late. 

He grabs his water bottle and opens the door of his office, juggling the bottle in one hand while pulling out the key from his pocket with the other. Rushing to lock the door, he slips into the elevator without being noticed. Geoff entertains himself by preparing a lie while the platform lowers. Just entertaining the idea in case someone catches him getting off before his shift ends. He decides to go with the good old fashioned 'family emergency' line.

The door chimes and opens up, allowing Geoff to walk briskly past reception and out through the parking lot to his car. He tucks his head down to his chest and keeps his eyes on the floor, footsteps keeping a light pace. Once he reaches his car and slips inside, he rolls down the windows and as soon as he puts the key in, he's jabbing the button for the ac. It's a brutally hot day today and he's not looking to sweat up a storm before going to see Michael.

The sun beats down on his car and when he pulls out of the parking lot he takes a slight detour before heading to Airy's. There's a place by his job with cheap slushies and he could really go for one right now. The cars on the road are sparse so he's able to get in and out of there without any problems finding parking. 

He walks inside the clean looking shop, noticing the contrasting dirty interior compared to how put together it looks from the exterior. No matter where he walks in the shop it smells like expired milk and cheese. Geoff ends up holding his breath as he pulls the lever on the machines for their drinks. 

He picks up an extra drink for Michael and places it next to his in the cupholders. Hopefully he won't care about the flavour and will at least appreciate the effort. The three dollar drinks are enough to empty the change from his pant pocket and make the teenager at the cash sigh loudly through a forced smile.

Geoff tries to convince himself he'd do the same thing has Ray been the one to text him, but the fact of the matter is that he wouldn't. Maybe he would have gone to visit when his shift ended but other than that it would have been different.

 

Geoff surprises Michael with the drinks. Walking into the depot with two plastic cups of slushies from the quality establishment of the local 7/11. He smiles when Michael's bored expression brightens up.

"Geoff, what the fuck? You're the best," he says quickly. 

Rounding the corner of the cash, Michael grabs the red drink Geoff has extended to him and takes a long sip from the red straw. Geoff chuckles at Michael's reaction. You'd think he was dying of thirst in the sahara and Geoff was the only one with a canteen judging from the way he's slurping the drink.

Geoff takes a sip from his own and closes his eyes with a soft hum, appreciating the air conditioning in the small shack. It's barely more than a breeze but he's content with anything that's not solid heat hitting his body.

He opens his eyes a few deep breaths later and finds Michael's drink halfway done.

"Jesus Christ, kid. Slow down before you fuck yourself over with a brain freeze and upset tummy," Geoff warns, grabbing the drink from its double grip in Michael's hands and setting it on the counter beside them along with his own.

He wipes the condensation off onto his pants and then looks back up at the man. A few of Michael's curls are sticking to his forehead from the heat and his cheeks are so flushed they almost match the color of his lips. Somehow stained red despite using a straw.

"Aw Geoff, I'll be fine. I'm just hot s'all," Michael says with a smirk. "You worry too much."

"Yeah well, whatever. You're welcome for the drink."

"I thought the thank you was implied when I called you the best, but alright. Thank you for the drink, Geoff."

Geoff nods in response but Michael continues, "wish you'd let me drink it, though."

"No one's stopping you!" Geoff cries out throwing his hands into the air in mock frustration. 

Michael chuckles and waves him off, "good, cause no one's the boss of me. Now, ugh I guess I should get back to work."

He catches his reflection on the pocket mirrors by the front of the store and chuckles. "Guess that drink really did a number on my lips, huh?"

Neither of them make a move or say anything after that. Geoff takes another sip of his drink before returning it to the counter, while Michael just stands there, arms hanging loosely by his sides. He gives Michael a bizarre look, which is understandable since he was the one who said he needed to get back to work.

Geoff follows Michael's stare to... his lips? Are his blue enough to match the intensity of Michael's? He rubs at both of them self consciously. 

"Wish we had something to wipe off our lips," Michael tries, implying the obvious excuse for a kiss. 

Michael's eyebrows raise expectantly for a few seconds, but after realizing Geoff is obviously very slow at reading signals, he practically throws him a bone. Michael lowers his eyebrows and juts his bottom lip just enough to form a small pout.

Finally, Geoff seems to be getting the message. His mouth forms a silent oh and he takes three steps forward, putting his hands on Michael's hips. He's not shaky or inexperienced like Michael's last boyfriend. Geoff's touches have a purpose.

The space between them is closed when Geoff pulls Michael to him, chest to chest, by the hips. He looks into Geoff's eyes and sees the kind of fondness he wishes he could save in a picture. For when he's sad or feeling utterly wrecked by the world with anger.

Geoff leans in and Michael's eyes flutter closed. His bottom lip is taken in between the other's lips and he feels warm all over. It's a nice warm, different from the smoldering heat of the weather.

The first thing he notices is how gentle the first kiss is. A quick peck on the lips to test the waters. Michael smiles and puts a hand on either side of Geoff's face.

"C'mon, kiss me like you mean it," he says, cupping Geoff's cheeks and pulling him in for another lip lock.

Their noses brush against each other as Michael tries to take control of the kiss. He's not sure if Geoff could overpower him, or if he's just letting him off the hook. After a little bit of hesitation on Geoff's part, there's tongue involved. It's nice. 

Geoff appreciates the smoothness of their lips together. The feisty younger man brings out his youthful edge, he decides about himself. Michael kisses the sweet taste of blue raspberry right off of Geoff's mouth, and Geoff gets the tart flavor of his red cherry slush.

They pull away and Michael leans back a bit, arms falling to Geoff's hips as he tries to catch his breath and seem less out of air than he is. He blames the heat. Michael takes in the sight of Geoff's genuine grin, plastered on his face and can't resist the urge to kiss him again.

To avoid really cutting off his air supply with another fruitful kiss, Michael instead presses his lips to Geoff's left cheek and then puts his hands on top of where Geoff's rest on his hips. The tattooed man easily lets go but Michael holds onto one. Threading their fingers together, he leads them closer to the AC behind the cash.

"Wow," Geoff says on an exhale. "Guess we should pick up on that second date sometime soon."

"Soon?" Michael asks, letting go of their joined hands and holding up his sweaty palms to the fan. His brain slowly catching up to the shift in conversation.

"Yeah, soon."

 

At six thirty Geoff puts an end to his visit. As much as he'd like to stay, he's starving and can really use the rest from his bed at home.

"Okay. Thanks again for dropping by Geoff, this afternoon was really cool," Michael says as they part from a hug.

Geoff rustles the top of Michael's hair before replying. "I don't know if I'd use cool as the word to describe it but, same. I had a really great time."

Smiling down at Michael before leaving, Geoff takes his keys from his pant pocket and clicks his car unlocked. He turns and walks out of the automatic doors.

The drive home is accompanied by a song on the radio that Geoff doesn't catch the name of. His phone is plugged in to charge -something he'd made sure of before he left-so he makes a note at a red light to look it up after. 

_"Kiss my lips, feel the rhythm of your heart and hips. I will pray so the castle that we've built won't cave,"_ the radio blasts. Geoff taps his hands along to the beat, enjoying the new tune.

It's a fun song that allows Geoff to enjoy his time in the car, appreciating the wake up call that it's providing. He shifts his focus back to the road, taking a right when the light turns green. The roads are becoming busier the closer he gets to his home and he bumps up the air conditioning for the remainder of his trip.


	6. Chapter 6

When Geoff leaves and Michael only has two hours left to his shift, he feels lighter. Happier even. As it turns out, skirting around his sensitivity had been worthwhile. Kissing Geoff made him feel special. It's something he hasn't felt in a while. 

Their first one was so wholesome that Michael almost doubts it happened. It was definitely a new path for them. The experience had been great, considering the conversational progress the made.  
Several times before the coffee shop date, Michael had attempted to have serious conversations with Geoff.

Not even no nonsense discussions, but he at least tried to get the man to talk about himself without a punchline. It's not because Michael can't get behind a well timed self deprecating joke, or two. He can, but when Geoff does them it's just sad.

Geoff is a special case, Michael decides as he rings up a customer. He's fallen in love with the way Geoff is somehow overconfident in some areas in his life but also the biggest loser ever. Like damn, how does he fall for this guy? His mood switches so fast it's like he's constantly second guessing himself. Leaving Michael or Ray to just sit there, waiting for the train to pull into the station.

It's hard to know what's going on inside that head of his. Sometimes when they play co-op Geoff sits silent for a handful of minutes, despite Michael and Ray's constant communication. It was a bit off putting at first but they figured out pretty quickly that it's just one of Geoff's personality traits.

Michael's not such an open book either. He has his moments, no doubt. That's part of the reason he understands why Geoff is hesitant when it comes to him. He's just gotten better at handling it over the years. He's grown, gotten tired of being shy and nervous about dating.

It reminds him of when he and Ray had first moved in together. He was apprehensive about leaving his stuff around. It was weird at the time and he got over it pretty quickly, but it was one of his quirks. He reminds himself that he'll have to alternate between slow and fast with Geoff or he just might scare the guy off.

Finding and securing that balance could be what builds their relationship up.

 

-

 

_Are you free tonight?_

Michael rereads the text, a huge grin spreading across his face. He starts typing his response when Ray walks into his bedroom.

"Knock knock," he deadpans, stepping through the open door and taking a seat next to Michael on his bed. "What are you smiling so hard about?"

Michael angles his phone so Ray can read. He glances over Ray's pyjamas and swears the kid lives in basketball shorts. Even at work you can find him sporting those ugly grey things with a white stripe up the side. 

His friend laughs, eyes scanning over the text bubble. "Fucking nerd. You're so in love with him. What do you think he has planned for a second date?"

"Dunno," Michael replies, finishing his text back.

_Yeah, what'd you have in mind?_

He locks his phone and turns to Ray. "How about you and Ryan, huh? Make out at the store lately?"

Ray sputters, eyes widening, "when did I tell you that?!"

"Just now," Michael teases, sticking his tongue out and righting himself when Ray shoves him.

"Wait seriously?" Michael asks incredulously, studying his roommates expression..

"Just don't tell Ryan or I'll have to whoop your ass," Ray threatens loosely. 

It's probably against some sort of law to date your boss, but then again they don't really have any type of HR rule against it. At least, as far as Ray knows. He'd pretty much skimmed the "tutorial" when he first got the job. Just feeling lucky he'd finally found employment, even if it is minimum wage.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it. I won't meddle with your shit, dude. Ryan's a good guy. Seems like he'd be an awkward kisser, though. With all the flubs he makes I wonder if you even got him to move his lips..."

Ray shoves at Michael again, grabbing the phone out of his grip while Michael falls backwards onto the bed. Ray scoots off the mattress and steps over to the door, phone in hand and reading the most recent text notification from Geoff.

" _Arcade sound okay?_ Aw man Geoff's so fun. I wonder where Ryan and I should go..." Ray trails off, realizing what he was about to say.

Michael takes the opportunity to go over and snatch his phone back.

"Quit reading my texts, asshole. You can leave now if you're done harassing me," he says, shooting Ray a glare. "Unless you want to talk about the romantic crisis you're about to have.

Ray snorts and heads for the doorway, flipping Michael off as he walks out. "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm a saint."

He shuts the door behind him and Michael flops back down onto his sheets, curled comfortably onto his side while he types.

 

-

 

They'd been texting more and more since the afternoon with the slushies where Geoff likes to think he basically swept Michael off of his feet. It makes him all the more anxious when this time he pulls up to the spot they're supposed to meet with Michael in the car beside him. Instead of meeting him there.

"I can't believe this place exists around here and I've never seen it before," Michael comments, unbuckling his seat belt and stepping out of the car.

Geoff does the same and walks around to join Michael by the entrance. It's nothing impressive but it'll have to do. Compared to the images online Arcade Gumball is a dinky rip off of Chuck E Cheese. The walls and carpeting are a tacky purple, one that would put Barney to shame. 

It's divided down the middle, retro games to the left and newer ones to the right. The place makes Geoff nostalgic for his childhood. Seeing the older games, ones he grew up playing make his chest hurt in the best way.

Still, it's something different. Geoff may as well seize the fact that being with Michael makes him feel at ease and just let go.

He'd stressed a fair amount over coming up with a good idea for a second date. He wants to do this right, have a fun time instead of worrying about the next move.

"C'mon, I see a motorcycle game in the corner," Michael says suddenly. Tapping Geoff's arm twice with the back of his hand before leading the way into the arcade. 

 

Michael ends up beating Geoff on the motorcycles. It's a hearty victory of first place compared to Geoff's seventh. He just laughs it off as Michael pumps a fist in the air at the victory. Geoff collects Michael's tokens from the side of the machine before spotting the crane machine by the washrooms.

"Aw man, we gotta..." he starts saying. Letting the machine draw him in, closer and closer, until he's sliding two tokens in the slot.

"Geoff no," Michael whines. "This game is a goddamn piece of shit. It's rigged! You'll never win."

"Relax, I've got this," Geoff shushes him. Grabbing the joystick, he leans it over to the only worthwhile thing in the cluttered machine. The claw dangles haphazardly over the twenty five dollar watch with the price tag still stuck on. 

The rolled up t-shirt and water bottle beside it make it hard to maneuver around, but Geoff presses down on the button with light taps. The claw eases down slowly and the three prongs hook the plastic packaging of the watch.

"Watch this," he tells his date. 

Watching closely as the machine takes over and guides the item to the hole. The watch drops down the chute and Geoff crouches to pull it out. He stands back up and hands it to an open mouthed Michael, who accepts it with a grin.

"Okay color me impressed," he says, looking over the red leather band and then handing it back to Geoff.

"No, keep it. I got it for you," Geoff tells him, fiddling with his hands to keep himself from reaching over and giving Michael a hug.

His feelings are confusing and overwhelming. On one hand, things are going great so far and the kid probably wouldn't think twice about a hug. Although on the other, Geoff doesn't want to ruin this moment by missing the way Michael's eyes have lit up at the sight of the gift.

Michael looks down at the watch again and chuckles. "You're a fucking child, Geoff."

And before his self doubt can kick in, Michael's hands are on the sides of Geoff's face. Pulling his head down to drop a kiss on his forehead. Right in the middle, at the hairline.

When he pulls back Geoff's cheeks are pinkening and he looks bashful. 

 

The next game they try is space invaders, followed by Popeye and finally, their second to last stop of the afternoon, a round of skeeball. Michael's just as excited as he had been by the beginning of their trip. He loads the machine up with his tokens and takes the liberty of doing the same to the lane next to him. 

"Bet you can't beat me," Michael teases, willing to bet on his winning streak so far.

Geoff smirks and pulls his hands from his pockets, cracking his knuckles while the white balls roll down the side of their lanes. This satisfies Michael to some extent and he turns back to the game. They pick up their first balls and when the screen flashes "start," the game commences.

The auburn haired man rolls the balls one after another up the smooth ramp. Only one ball makes it into the very middle, the rest coming close in the rings below. He's so focused on his own throws that he misses Geoff's carefully planned shots. His screen flashes a modest score of 51,000 only a thousand over the passing score for round two, whereas Geoff's reads 65,000. 

As the mustached man finishes up his first round he turns to Michael and gives him a crooked smile. It's hilarious to Geoff, watching Michael's face twist up and his competitive side kick up a notch. The machines ding a few seconds apart, signaling the start of the second round, the ultimate challenge.

 

"I can't believe you fucking beat me at the easiest game known to man," Michael complains, a pout across his features. His freckles trail down the bridge of his nose and over his puffed up cheeks.

Geoff chuckles, patting the man firmly on the back. "Don't let it get you down, sport. We've got time for like one more game if you want to regain your dignity."

The words are encouraging, causing Michael's head to lift from the floor to do a final sweep across the room. He eyes the dance dance revolution machine in the front corner. How had they missed that when they walked in?

He grins jogging over to it, Geoff trailing behind. "Alright, fuck no. I'm not getting on that thing, I refuse."

"Oh you're getting on it alright," Michael challenges, stepping up onto the platform.

It's old and pretty much broken, the screen cracked along the edges and the tiles dimly lit, instead of the bright flashing that's supposed to be there.

Michael takes his time, selecting a song that he knows so he has an advantage. The menu slides down and the song starts up. Geoff pulls out his phone and holds it strategically in his hand so if Michael sees, he wouldn't notice him filming.

As he watches the man dance around on the pad, he realizes that this doesn't have to be some sort of big thing. It's just him and Michael. That's all that has to count in their relationship. No age or money difference, just the two of them having a good time together.

 

-

 

Geoff doesn't know what to expect when he receives a phone call from an old friend at work one afternoon. It's late May and by far the last thing he'd been ready for when he answered. Quickly realizing he was coming into contact with Ted again. 

Things have been going great with Michael and Ray recently. Even better than normal since he and Michael have gone official. So, because of this recent streak of good luck, he doesn't hang up. Even though the longer he talks the more he's starting to regret it.

"No way. It's been way too long and I've already cut you out of my life," Geoff counters. 

"People can change," Ted argues. "I'd give anything for a second chance at being pals again." 

The two of them used to be really good friends, having met through a coffee conundrum around four years ago. Geoff nods hesitantly as he listens to what he can only assume isn't utter bullshit. He really wants to believe the guy wants to make amends and reluctantly agrees to meeting up the following day.

 

Over a beer or two, Ted tells Geoff about his life, how work is going, his social life, his family. Geoff lets him talk because he himself has nothing to say. Not like he could get a word in anyway.

Geoff looks around his place and drones his visitor out. The house is a little messy but that's because it's fairly big and Geoff''s just one guy. He'll admit he has a lot of stuff but, just because he's got a few sweaters draped over the back of the lounge chair and a few wrappers in front of his monitor in his room, doesn't mean his place is a pigsty.

Then he tunes back in, hearing the topic drag on, from family to debt. Geoff clutches the bottle in hand angrily. He sees where things are headed.

"And fuck, my dinner last night was a pogo, Geoffers. A fuckin' pogo! I'm a grown ass man and that's all I can afford. But then there's you, and this wonderful, expensive ass house. I'm sure you're still sitting on stacks-"

"You should leave, Ted," Geoff says calmly, standing up from his seat. He needs to keep his cool, at least until he gets the guy out of his home.

"What why? Geoffy, come on don't be like that. It wouldn't have to be a lot, just a couple hundred," Ted tries, standing up to meet Geoff's height.

"I'm serious, no way. Now leave," Geoff says, taking hold of Ted's forearm and pulling him towards the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Y'know what? I thought you were different. Thought you had a heart," Ted says as Geoff opens the door and motions for him to step out.

Geoff starts shutting the door on the man's body, effectively moving his weight to the outside as the door clicks closed into place. He locks the door and leans his forehead against it. Listening for the telltale sign of Ted's engine starting and then for the sound of him driving away.

Once he can't hear it anymore he lets out a large breath of air, as if he'd been holding his breath the whole time. It doesn't help much because he feels the anger bubbling up inside of him. He thought he was over this shit, clearly he was wrong.

Fuck, Geoff thinks. His throat closing up tightly and suddenly very dry. He scrambles to pour himself a glass of water from the sink. The cold liquid stings at first, hitting the back of his throat, but it's smooth sailing from there as he finishes off the glass in two more gulps.

Geoff pants lightly, setting the glass down and closing his eyes. Willing his tears to stay inside his tear ducts and not stray. It's just so frustrating, how the world is treating him. It pushes him down into a hole, throws down a rope as a sign of hope, only for it to hang halfway, leaving him still stuck at the bottom of the trench, watching it dangle in resentment.

He does the one thing he can think of to calm him down. He calls Michael.

The phone rings in his hand and he waits three rings until a voice picks up. Please don't be the answering machine, please don't be the-

"Geoff? Why are you calling so late? What's going on?"

Geoff thanks god Michael picked up, but still manages to panic at the idea of relaying the conversation to him. If he tells him about Ted he'll have to tell him the whole story and he's so not ready for that.

"Um..." he stalls, "sorry. I just- shit. Never mind, this was a bad idea. I need a drink."

"What the- Geoff I'm not like asleep or anything. Talk to me," Michael replies, voice giving away his concern.

The worry laced in his tone makes Geoff feel ill. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I don't think I can, y'know. I think I just, need a distraction."

He hears shuffling on the other end and his body tenses in preparation for getting hung up on.

"Like.. a sexual distraction?" Michael asks, voice low and unsure.

"No! No, not what I meant. I mean like... talk to me about your day or something. Tell me a story, something, anything."

So Michael does. He doesn't understand why it's so urgent, but he understands that Geoff needs him. He tells Geoff about his day at the station and how he's thinking of picking up on some classes on the days he has off. 

Geoff downs a glass of bourbon and slouches over the kitchen counter, 

Despite Michael finding it a little weird to be talking so much about himself with little feedback from the person listening, he does it. Compared to having to break up a couple banging in the gas station bathroom, it's not the most uncomfortable thing he's ever had to do.

Almost half an hour passes and he hesitantly asks Geoff if he can hang up. He doesn't mean to be rude but the whole situation is off putting and he just wants everything to be alright.

"Yeah... Yeah sure, Michael. Sorry for keeping you up. Get some rest, okay?"

The line goes flat and Michael lets his phone slip from his fingers, down onto the bed beside him. Curling up onto his side and letting his head hit the pillow once again. His eyelids are heavy but it takes him almost fifteen minutes to fall asleep. Mind wide awake wondering what could have prompted Geoff to make a call like that.

 

When Michael wakes up he decides to phone Geoff back. It's only nine in the morning but last night's events are still fresh on his mind.

"I'm coming over," Michael decides aloud, cutting Geoff off the second he picks up. Geoff sighs and doesn't bother arguing, simply giving Michael his address without a second thought. Michael types it into his phone and ends the call before Geoff has a chance to oppose.

Clearly something happened and Michael wants to get to the bottom of it. He hops into the shower even though he wants to leave as soon as possible. It's refreshing and helps him prepare his mindset to be supportive for whatever's happening to Geoff.

When he gets out he grabs a white wife beater from his closet and a dark blue pair of shorts from his lower cabinet. It'll work for now. Just because he's going to see his... Geoff. It doesn't mean he has to get dressed up.

The drive over goes smoothly up until the point where someone cuts Michael off and almost causes an accident. He honks loudly at the guy and flips him off, rolling his window down and sticking his hand out the window. Fucking crazy drivers. Sometimes he wishes he had become a cop instead of grabbing his shitty part time job.

 

He gets to Geoff's relatively quickly after than incident and rings the doorbell to a gorgeous exterior of the house. He can only imagine what the inside must look like. He opens the notes app on his phone and double check the address. Not that he couldn't see Geoff living here, but just seemed awfully fancy. A stark contrast to Geoff's simple personality. 

Michael could picture the guy living in a small house with a dog and a fireplace. A homey place with a brown and burgundy interior. It would probably have a theme of a cottage to be honest, just low maintenance and comfortable.

Geoff opens the door and Michael has to fight to keep his mouth from falling open. He takes in the smell of alcohol and the sad look in Geoff's eyes. Michael takes a step inside and Geoff moves out of the way, closing the door once they're both inside. He forces a small smile but when Michael shakes his head he drops the act.

He sighs heavily and runs a hand through his hair, something Michael wishes he could've done. "What happened to you last night?"

Geoff's gaze sweeps the room as he tries to come up with something. "An old friend came into town and things went south. Don't worry about it, I was just having a bad night."

Michael frowns, studying Geoff up and down. "Nah, I don't think you should brush it off that easily if you got so worked up about it."

He starts walking down the steps to his TV room. Michael stands in the same spot and watches Geoff take a seat, rubbing at his eyelids. He's not ready to let go of the oddness of the man's behaviour.

"He just said some shit that stung. Stuff about being in bad company," Geoff says, masking the truth in a broadened lie. "I'll get over it. Come sit with me," he requests.  
"You're good company, Geoff," Michael reassures, feeling like they're getting somewhere. Maybe he can coax some more out of Geoff. He walks over and holds out a hand to pull him up.   
Geoff's heart beats loudly in his ears. It feels like it’s been too long since he’s heard someone say that to him. Michael's... too damn good for him.  
"I don't wanna sit with you, though. My ass skipped breakfast to come here so let's get this show on the road."  
Something tips inside of Geoff. The warm fuzzy feeling in his heart just seconds earlier melting into a steaming pile of dog shit. The idea of Michael waking up and jumping in his car to come here because he had a freak out over unresolved issues.a dumb reaction to unresolved issues makes him anxious.

"Actually, I think I'd rather be alone. I'm not feeling too good and you'd be better off going with Ray or someone."

“What does that mean? Are you too good for me now? Just because you have a lot of money doesn’t mean you can always get what you want,” Michael growls, motioning to the sophisticated decor around them.

Geoff grabs his arm, “you think I don’t know that?! Newsflash that’s been my life for the past fourteen months. I have no fucking friends anymore thanks to that goddamn lottery ticket. Okay? Don’t you dare tell me I can’t always get what I want cause I may have money but it’s nothing when I’ve been miserable and lonely!”

He’s so angry he’s shaking, hands balling up into fists while he shouts. “I have to hide this shit from everyone because they fucking broke me, Michael! They- they,” he can’t speak through the sobs wracking through his body. He feels lightheaded, taking quick breaths while tears slide down his cheeks.

Michael stands, seemingly frozen in place. He gives Geoff the time he needs to catch his breath. If there's one thing Michael knows, it's that once you start getting things off your chest you need to unload them all.

“Then you and Ray come along, like fucking angels or some shit, and you actually like talking to me," Geoff says, using his wrist to wipe away more tears threatening to fall.

"This is so pathetic but you guys are my first friends in a while. Like real friends and I... I love you, Michael and I’m terrified that you’re gonna leave me too. Please, please don't leave,” Geoff’s tone drops from livid to completely broken in a matter of sentences.

Michael crosses the room in an instant, pulling Geoff close and holding him tightly with one arm and rubbing his back with the other. 

“I would never fucking do that to you, Geoff, okay? I care about you. You’re not pathetic, you're an amazing guy and I get it now. I shouldn't have said what I did because at the end of the day I don’t care if you have five dollars or fifty thousand, I'm still fucking in love with you.”

Hugging Michael after revealing such a personal secret feels like, what Geoff can only imagine is the equivalent of them hugging while he’s naked. It feels so vulnerable and raw, finally admitting what's been on his mind the past few months.

He clings to the smaller man and breathes in the smell of his hair. It’s reassuring that Michael has promised to stick around despite knowing of Geoff’s situation. He really believes him, even though he’s still scared from the idea of being with someone after being in such closed corners for all that time.

He’s nervous but he promises to himself that he’ll try his best.

 

-

 

The sun is setting by the time Michael gets home from his day with Geoff. The two of them had spent the entirety of the day together, just enjoying each other's company after the huge ordeal that had happened.

It was the most domestic "date" he'd been on up until today. Geoff had made them sandwiches for lunch. Subs because he for some reason had the right bread for it.

Michael's stomach grumbles from their lack of dinner and he drags himself into the apartment, not bothering to flick any lights on. Setting his keys on the counter, he walks into  
the kitchen to grab a clementine from the fridge. It's better to eat before he brushes his teeth and passes out.

He's peeling it open when he hears shuffling from the living room. Ray must be awake, or maybe he fell asleep watching something. Michael walks from the kitchen to his room, not wanting to disturb his friend if he is sleeping.

He can make out Ray's lumpy form spread across the couch and chuckles lightly. "Gnight, Ray."

Walking into his room, Michael shuts the door behind him. He takes a seat in his chair to finish the fruit because the minute his body hits the bed he'll be asleep.

 

Ray opens one eye and peeks at the closed door from his spot on the couch. Once he's determined that it's safe, he opens both eyes and looks down at the man's body that he's covering.

"Sorry, about this..." he whisper-apologizes timidly. Using a hand to push his frames back up the bridge of his nose.

Ryan smiles, the closed mouth quirk of his lips that makes Ray feel at ease. "I'm not," he quips back, closing the space between their heads by planting a kiss on the man's lips.

They'd been watching a movie on the couch, sharing a family size box of takeout noodles that Ryan had brought over for his surprise visit. Ray had taken a couple of seconds to lose his cool and then a few more to regain it. Stepping aside and letting the blonde in.

The night went well, considering the previous events leading up to this. Ray hums against Ryan's lips, letting his eyes shut an appreciating the sensation. Taking in the moment before his mind floats back to reality.

He pulls back first, placing a hand on Ryan's face. "Wait," he says, thumb resting on Ryan's lips and pinkie on his forehead.

Ryan raises an eyebrow at the sudden change in mood but is less concerned after Ray continues.

"If you wanna, uh stay over or something, we should go to my room."

Ryan nods, pushing himself up and letting Ray climb off the top of him. He can't see Ray's face too well in the dark, but if he could, he guesses by the way his head bows that the kid's blushing as he slips his hand into Ryan's.

 

-

"Guys quit it, he's coming," Geoff hears through his front door.

It's not a struggle to figure out who it is, standing outside on his porch. And since there's more than one person it's a dead giveaway. 

"One sec," he calls out, unlocking the latch. Michael, Ray and their manager are smiling, casually holding onto plastic bags, each with an xbox controller inside.

"Game night," Ray says, patting Geoff on the shoulder as he pushes past them. He kicks off his shoes as he walks and Geoff turns to a watch him plop down onto the couch, gasping at the house.

"Holy shit," the man exclaims, looking around the TV room with his mouth wide open. "Ryan get in here, look at this!"

The house is like a mansion compared to their apartment. Ray's eyes can't sit still, scanning the area in wonder. Who'd have guessed Geoff could own a place like this?

"Excuse me," the man mumbles, stepping around Geoff and joining Ray on the couch. "Take it easy," he hears him say.

Michael clears his throat and closes the door behind him, finding Geoff's eyes and holding their attention.

"Is this okay?" he asks, keeping his voice low so the others don't hear.

Geoff chews at his inner lip to bite back a smile. Even when being an idiot Michael is concerned about his well-being. He considers it. It has been a week or so since they've hung out with Ray and one more person wouldn't hurt...

"Yeah, get in here," Geoff says, grabbing Michael around the shoulder, slinging an arm across the back of his neck.

They walk towards the others, down the short set of wooden stairs. Halfway down he spots the two holding hands across a cushion on his couch. He turns to Michael who seems unfazed. 

"Why are Ryan and Ray holding hands?" Geoff asks, keeping his voice low. "They look like an inseparable teenage couple." 

"Haha, because, and don't tell him I said so, but he's Ray’s first boyfriend."

Geoff raises his eyebrows, letting out a low whistle. "That’s him? Oh my god. You’re shitting me."

"No, I don’t know why that's so hard to believe.”

"Not that part. He's dating the manager! God, the dude looks like he could fuckin’ eat him for breakfast.”

They watch Ryan nuzzle his nose into Ray’s hair and press a kiss to the top of his head.  
"I think he’ll be fine," Michael replies smiling fondly.

Michael suggests they settle on the couch right between the couple. He ends up half on Ray's lap, shoving Ryan out of the way. Geoff rolls his eyes fondly and takes the chair beside the couch, next to Ryan.

"Nice to see you again, Geoff. You look... better," Ryan greets, offering the man a smile.

Geoff holds out his hand for a shake while Ray whines in the background about getting started already. The console booting up in the TV stand and Geoff's controller in his hand.

Finally, a group of friends who don't judge him for what he has or doesn't. People that take him for the man that he is, flawed or not. Geoff makes eye contact with Michael around Ryan's large head and grins. He's finally content with where his life is headed.


End file.
